Pourquoi les Cullen ont pas d'animal de compagnie?
by OhClayTheCupcake
Summary: Vous êtes curieux et voulez savoir pourquoi nos amis les Cullen n'ont pas d'animal de compagnie ? Un petit chat ? Un chien ? La réponse est là !


_**Pourquoi les Cullen n'ont-ils pas d'animal de compagnie ??**_

**Croyez-moi, ils ont essayé d'en avoir un il y a plusieurs années de ça...**

# Flash back #

- Carlisle, je pourrais avoir un chat ?? Demanda poliment Alice.

- Euh..Ouais si tu veux.

- Cool ! Merci !

- Mais c'n'est pas pour ton souper, rassure-moi ?

- Oh !! Non, non !

- Bon alors c'est d'accord !

- Je vais l'acheter ! Tu saurais pas où y'aurait une animalerie ?

- Euh, tu devrais demander à Esmée, elle est mieux placée pour te répondre !

- Ok !

Alice partit en direction de la chambre d'Esmée, en espérant qu'elle soit là. Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune fille entrebâilla la porte et y passa sa tête :

- Esmée ??

- Oui ! Je suis là, dans mon dressing !

- Ah ok !

-Tu désires quelque chose ? " Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore celle-ci, je m'attends au pire ! "

-Oui ! Et pas la peine de t'affoler !

- M'affoler ??

-Tu oublies que je peux lire dans tes pensées...

-Je ne m'affole pas !

-Non, non juste à peine !

-Bon revenons à nos moutons...

- Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver une animalerie ?

- Euh...Puis-je savoir...

-Merci !

Alice re-descendit lus vite qu'elle fut montée pressée d'aller acheter son chat. Elle traversa la salon, alla dans le garage chercher sa décapotable rouge, puis fonça à Portland dans l'animalerie que lui avait indiqué, si on peut dire ça, Esmée.

Arrivée là-bas, Alice se parqua et entra dans le magasin.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? demanda poliment une vendeuse.

-Euh, oui volontiers ! Je chercher un chat.

-Venez avec moi. Je vais vous les montrer.

-Merci.

Après avoir suivi la vendeuse dans le rayon des chiens, des poissons rouges, des hamsters, cochons d'inde et autres rongeurs, elles arrivèrent enfin au rayon chat ! Alice chercha le chat idéal, elle le voulait roux pour s'accorder avec sa voiture et ses cheveux ! Mais c'était en vain...il n'y avait que des chats noirs... "Jasper va m'en vouloir si j'en prend un noir, il est superstitieux comme personne !! Mais bon tant pis ! "

- Alors mademoiselle, vous avez choisi ??

-Oui. Je prendrai celui-ci, s'il vous plait, dit Alice en pointant le doigt vers un petit chat noir (Bien sûr) mais pas totalement, il avait une tache blanche sous le cou.

- Très bon choix mademoiselle, remarqua la vendeuse.

-Merci. Et où pourrai-je acheter les affaires pour mon minou ??

- Dans ce magasin, nous avons quelques paniers, des écuelles, des colliers, de la nourriture sans oublier les joujoux !

- D'accord, alors j'achèterai tout cela ici-même.

- Tout au fond à droite.

- Merci.

Alice se dirigea tout au fond à droite, comme l'avait indiqué la jeune vendeuse. Elle y trouva tout ce qu'elle désirait pour son chat : un panier rouge avec des clochettes dorées, un joli collier rouge aussi avec un ruban de satin noir, les croquettes et la viande, deux petits oiseaux en peluche et des écuelles, une rouge l'autre noire. Mais elle était sûre d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Ce qui se confirma quand la vendeuse lui demanda :

- Comment voulez-vous appeler votre cher minou ?

C'était ça !! Elle avait oublié de chercher un joli nom pour son nouveau protégé. Alice réfléchi pendant quelques minutes, tout en regardant son chat dormir... " Quel pacha celui-là !!" "Pacha...?? J'ai trouvé ! "

- J'ai trouvé un nom pour mon chat, dit-elle à la vendeuse.

-Oui, je vous écoute !?

- Pacha...

-Oui je trouve aussi...

- Non !! Son nom...est Pacha !

- Ah d'accord ! Vous avez de très bonne idée !

- Celle-là m'est venue en le regardant dormir...

- Ah ! Je comprends maintenant !

Après avoir payé et avoir mis Pacha dans sa cage, Alice rangea les affaire de son nouveau compagnon dans le coffre de sa voiture et attacha solidement (je vous laisse imaginer ) son petit protégé au siège passager.

Arrivée à la maison, elle sort toutes les affaires du chat sans oublier celui-ci, et va les ranger dans sa chambre. Après avoir ranger tout cela comme il le faut, elle fit la tour de la maison pour montrer à tout le monde son minou ! Esmée fut ravie, Carlisle septique, Jasper n'osa pas le toucher " a cause de la malédiction des chats noirs " avait-il dit, Rosalie en tomba amoureuse, Edward fut heureux pour sa "soeur" et Emmett faillit l'étrangler ! Alice ravie que son minou s'entende bien avec toute la famille retourna dans sa chambre jouer avec Pacha. Vers minuit, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, puis de la maison pour aller chasser.

Quand elle revint de sa chasse, Alice eut la surprise de sa vie. Son chat. Etendu sur le lit. Sans vie ? La jeune femme se précipita vers son compagnon, mit son oreille contre la poitrine de Pacha et écouta...

...Rien...Rien...Toujours rien...

Qui avait pu faire ça ?? Qui !? Alice alla dans le salon en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? demanda Esmée un peu paniquée.

-Je...Mon...chat...mort.

- Exprimes-toi clairement ! Gronda Carlisle.

- Mon...mon ...Pacha...est mort.

- Pacha est mort ?? demanda Edward.

-Oui ! Etendu sur mon lit...

-Oh! Non ! Mais qui a pu faire ça ? demanda Esmée.

- Aucune idée, j'était partie chasser, répondit Alice.

- Ben, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a pu faire ça...

- Qui ? demanda précipitamment Alice.

-Jasper. Répondit Edward.

-Ja...Jasper ?

- Oui.

-Pourquoi tu l'accuses ?

- C'est le seul de nous qui n'a pas été chassé ce soir...

-Mais il n'a pas pu faire ça ?

-Je le crains...

-Non Edward ne dit pas ça !

-Je suis désolé Alice.

-Je vais parler à Jasper.

Comme elle l'avait indiqué, Alice se rendit dans la chambre de Jasper. Elle entra sans toquer dans la chambre de son "frère", qu'elle trouva en train de se lécher les babines...

-Oh non !

- Quoi ? Répondit Jasper.

-Tu n'a pas fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIT ÇA !!

- Mais faire quoi Alice ?

- Manger mon chat...

-Euh...ben...je...ne me...sentais pas très bien...tu peut me comprendre...j'avais pas très envie de chasser...et quand ton chat est entré dans ma chambre et qu'il s'est frotté à moi...je...je...n'ai pas résisté...

- Espèce de salaud !!

-Alice revient !cria Jasper.

Mais Alice ne l'entendit pas, comment lui son petit copain avait-il pu boire le sang de son minou d'amour ? Alice essuya quelques larmes qui lui tombaient sur le joue, mais quand elle releva la tête elle fonça dans quelque chose de dur...

- Alice calme toi ! Prévint Esmée. Jasper n'a pas fait exprès.

- Oui ce n'est pas une excuse.

- ALice, Je veux que, quand Jasper te demandera de le pardonner, tu acceptes ses excuses. Après tout ce n'est qu'un chat. Tu ne vas pas gâcher l'amour qu'il y a entre toi et Jasper pour un petit chat de rien du tout, hein ?

- Tu as raison Esmée. Je vais aller lui présenter mes excuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Sage décision.

- Merci Maman.

# Fin Flash back #

**Alors voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi, Les C****ullen n'ont plus d'animal de compagnie...ça leur évite bien des disputes...**


End file.
